Kiss Me
by Gaiasole
Summary: Draco Malfoy era el heredero de la gran colección de obras de un familiar, lo que menos esperaba es que una parte de esa herencia iría a parar al ministerio, y que sería Hermione Granger la encargada de revisar ese legado, por ello tendrían que convivir por un largo tiempo y ver cuánto han cambiado desde sus días en Hogwarts. One Shot. Terminado.


**K I SS + M E**

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Este fic participa en el reto Draco & Hermione del foro "_La sala de los menesteres_"

Personajes de _J.K Rowling_

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

—El legado consiste en más de setecientas obras entre las cuales se encuentran pinturas, esculturas y otros objetos de valor incalculable. Su tío le hereda a usted señor Malfoy noventa por ciento de este legado, el restante diez por ciento será donado para el ministerio a condición de que sea subastado y el dinero sea destinado a ayudar a familias víctimas de la segunda gran guerra. La única dificultad es que su señor tío nunca expuso ese diez por ciento de que obras tratarían, por eso le pido a usted señor Malfoy que se encargue de elegir las obras a donar y para ello contara con la ayuda de la estimable Dra. Granger.

Draco rememoró las palabras del abogado mientras se terminaba de colocar la camisa negra, no esperaba que fuera justo Granger quien el ministro enviara para asegurarse de que el cumpliera con la voluntad de su excéntrico pariente.

Aunque tampoco era tan rara su elección, al final de cuentas la mujer era heroína de guerra y había trabajado muchos años en el ministerio, el rubio no la había visto hace más de once años y solo sabía de ella que estaba divorciada del zanahoria colorada desde hacía tres. Casi el mismo tiempo que había pasado desde que su propia esposa había decidido que estaría mejor casada con un francés que con él, cosa que le había importado mucho menos de lo que él hubiera pensado, la verdad su vida Con Astoria o sin ella era más o menos lo misma.

Coloco su capa sobre sus hombros y tomando su varita apareció frente a una casona vieja que los muggle creían embrujada, casa que en realidad había pertenecido a su difunto a abuelo y luego había heredado a Draco que no había tenido intención de vivir en ella, cosa beneficiosa para su tío que siempre había vivido ahí, llevaban muy buena relación a pesar de la oposición de Lucius que renegaba de cualquiera que no siguiera los elevados estándares de vivir como un Malfoy.

— ¡Llegas tarde!

Una furiosa castaña enfundada en un vestido azul y tacones miró desconcertada al rubio frente a ella, le costaba creer lo que veía, Malfoy iba en jeans. Él a su vez la miro curioso apenas un segundo, continúo su camino directo a la casa y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que las pesadas puertas de roble que cubrían la entrada se abrieran de par en par, Hermione miro con horror el lugar de repente iluminado por varias antorchas que Malfoy había encendido, de repente el en su atuendo parecía más acorde en ese lugar de lo que parecía ella. Por fuera el lugar parecía una mansión, pero por dentro era la mayor ruina de toda Inglaterra.

—Granger, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada?

Había largas columnas de libros que llegaban al techo, algunas de ella ya se habían caído y se desperdigaban por el suelo que apenas se alcanzaba a vislumbrar entre telas, basura y pieles de animales de las cuáles ella estaba segura estaban prohibidos cazar, con asco tomo uno de los libros y al abrirlo se le salieron los ojos al ver que era una primera edición de Tom Sawyer.

Viendo que Malfoy no la había esperado, se apresuró a dejar el libro y seguir los pasos de su indeseable compañero. Lo encontró parado en una habitación oscura, ella iba a hacer un lumus cuando él se adelantó y de repente se escucharon una gran serie de golpes secos, ventanas francesas se empezaron a abrir de par en par dando paso a la luz solar y lo que inicialmente parecía una pequeña habitación empezó a prolongarse más y más, golpes secos se siguieron escuchando y cada vez más aparecía un precioso piso de madera, los muros cubiertos por pintura de distintos tamaños enmarcadas en cuadros que ahora la veían a ella, también había estatuas y bustos, y vitrinas con vidrios colocados en lo más parecido a una exhibición de museo.

—Hola –susurró una tímida voz.

Hermione se giró sorprendida a ver el cuadro, sintió que se sonrojaba al ver una bella sirena de pechos desnudos que la saludaba desde el cuadro y con movimientos insinuantes se movía de forma que las olas que chocaban contra la roca sobre la que estaba se perdían en el fondo, sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta colocarse frente al cuadro, creyó ver como la sirena estiraba la mano para tocarla, un rayo ilumino entonces el lugar y la sirena retrocedió gritando horriblemente, se ocultó tras la roca y al asomar nuevamente el rostro era ahora muy parecida a las sirenas con las que algunas había peleado Harry, su forma verdadera se agito mirando con odio a Draco,

—Yo… —empezó a decir la castaña hasta que empezó a ver la mueca burlona del rubio.

—No te recomiendo que vuelvas a acercarte a ese cuadro Granger, porque no dejas de desperdiciar mi tiempo y eliges de una vez lo que quieres llevarte.

Ella le miro con odio, el hurón seguía siendo un imbécil.

۞ :: ۞

Tenía que convivir con Granger. De alguna forma el rubio asumió que no quedaba otro remedio, de hecho, la convivencia sería más prolongada de lo esperado, era obvio que la sabelotodo no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, le había dado una habitación y le había ordenado a un elfo que le diera todo lo que ella solicitará, podría haber regresado a su propio hogar pero por alguna razón no estaba seguro de dejar a Granger a manos de las curiosas obras de su tío, ya la sirena había intentado atraparla, y esa era la más inofensiva de las pinturas.

—De verdad los Malfoy son muy ricos, ¿No es cierto? –preguntaba Hermione a un libro que acariciaba con cierta reverencia, Draco que observaba la escena realizó un ligero carraspeó que atrajo la atención de la castaña.

— ¿Ya has decidido que llevarte? –reconoció una mirada de culpa en ella—. Supongo que te has entretenido en revisar cada libro, no has cambiado demasiado Granger.

—Claro que lo he hecho –respondió con demasiada velocidad—. Todos cambiamos, ¿No?

Los ojos grises no se despegaron de ella un rato. Realmente a él no le parecía tan cambiada, sus rasgos aún se veían igual de definidos que a los diecisiete años, su carácter seguía siendo fuerte y decidido, y aunque sabía de la existencia de sus dos hijos, al verla seguía viendo a la tozuda amiga de Potter y no un importante miembro del ministerio que además había formado una familia.

—Avísame cuando hayas avanzado en algo Granger, realmente no me interesa prolongar mi estancia en esta casa.

Le dirigió una última mirada y se retiró a la habitación de su tío, tenía que ordenar todas sus cosas en los baúles, podría haber dejado la orden al elfo de ordenar las cosas pero realmente no le apetecía dejar ese trabajo en específico a alguien más. No se escuchó a si mismo suspirar al entrar a la habitación, realmente había admirado al hombre que había vivido en ese lugar, muchos otros Malfoy lo despreciaban por vivir como le apetecía, ignorando del todo los ideales sangre pura, a Draco le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo, de esa forma no habría tenido que ver las torturas a las que Voldemort sometía a las personas en la mansión Malfoy.

Los recuerdos, el llanto y los gritos todavía le atormentaban, superar una guerra, una en la que a veces solo había sido espectador no resultaba sencillo, nunca había contado a nadie, ni si quiera a Astoria lo mucho que se arrepentía de algunas cosas del pasado, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató que Hermione había seguido sus pasos. La castaña lo miro con fijeza, se le ocurrió pensar que Malfoy había perdido a un familiar y que si su actitud había sido grosera la de ella no había sido mejor, intentando dejar la culpa lo llamo con suavidad, para su completo desconcierto cuando él se volvió para verla, tenía un semblante afligido.

—Lamento tu perdida –dijo con un titubeo impropio en ella.

—¿Qué necesitabas Granger?

—Yo, yo creo que algo de ayuda me vendría bien –para su sorpresa lo vio asentir, parecía estar de acuerdo—. ¿Entonces puedo traer…?

—Seré yo quien te ayude, no aceptare a nadie más en esta casa. Lo tuyo fue una imposición.

Ella aguanto una respuesta agresiva, a veces ser diplomática le costaba más trabajo de lo que debería ser en una funcionaría del ministerio.

۞ :: ۞

Tras cinco días de convivencia a Hermione le sorprendió que a diferencia de lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts, llevarse con Malfoy no llevaba ningún problema, de hecho estaba sorprendida de entenderse tan bien, habían hecho un gran avance entre lo que se quedaría en el lugar y lo que iría a dar como donación.

—Nunca había visto nada parecido –dijo por tercera vez esa semana la castaña al observar un casco forjado que por alguna razón había pertenecido a Gondoline Oliphant la antigua observadora de trolls—. ¿Por qué tu tío coleccionaba tantas cosas?

—Disfrutaba la historia de cada objeto.

—¿Y no se le ocurrió compartir todo esto con alguien?

—Ahora dirás que es egoísta –Draco sonrió al notarla avergonzada—. Sí que lo compartió, lo hizo conmigo pero jamás lo hizo con nadie más, habría sido vergonzoso para un sangre pura, además bastante mal se llevaba ya con la familia como para seguir provocándoles, finalmente el dinero se lo racionaba mi padre, al menos hasta que yo me hice cargo de todo.

A Hermione le parecía curioso que aún después de dos guerras el término sangre pura y sangre sucia siguiera vigente, aunque Malfoy ahora se refería a ella por su nombre y no por términos despectivos, de hecho conversaban con un desenfado que ella alguna vez había tenido con Harry, Ron o incluso Krum y que de alguna forma había desaparecido con el tiempo, a veces se olvidaba que estaba trabajando, o que nunca le había caído bien ese rubio.

—¿Entonces lo llevarás?

—¿Llevarme qué? –la castaña retrocedió con el casco cuando lo vio acercarse, se quedó congelada cuando el en lugar de responderle le quito el casco y con calma propuso ir a comer.

Hermione pasó saliva, por un momento temió no la cercanía de Malfoy, pero mayor temor sintió de las sensaciones que le provoco, ¿Desde cuándo el hurón era un hombre tan atractivo?

۞ :: ۞

—Cinco por ciento –dijo con alegría Hermione tras tres semanas de arduo trabajo, ya había mandado la mitad del diez por ciento acordado en el testamento directamente al ministerio—. Con el otro cinco por ciento habremos terminado.

Draco asintió mientras sacudía una pintura que había estado particularmente fastidiosa esa mañana, en ella un mago de pésimo carácter se agitaba trabajosamente.

—¡Nunca me habían tratado así! –exclamaba ofendido.

—Déjalo ya Draco –pidió la castaña.

Él se detuvo no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia al tipo en el cuadro, que era un antiguo mago de la familia Malfoy.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, no lo habías hecho antes.

—¿Si? Tal vez fue un lapsus.

Él no creía que ella fuera dada a ese tipo de lapsus, pero aprovecho el momento para preguntar algo que le llevaba dando vueltas desde el día que ella llegó:

— ¿Por qué no veo a Potter o Weasley por estos alrededores cuidando de ti? No creo que hayan tomado bien que vinieras precisamente a uno de mis dominios y que estemos viviendo en la misma casa.

—Estoy separada de Ron y Harry tiene sus propias ocupaciones de las cuales cuidar.

—Pensé que no les preocupaba recordando lo que paso en tercer año, cuando me diste aquel gancho derecho.

Hermione se removió inquieta, para su sorpresa el reía.

—Para ser alguien del ministerio no eres muy pacifista, de hecho eras toda una revolucionaría, creo que aún lo eres. No has cambiado tanto como crees.

— ¿Cómo podrías saber eso? Nunca convivimos en Hogwarts.

El asintió con una sonrisa. Se excusó con algo y desapareció del lugar, un escalofrió recorrió a la castaña, tal vez no habían convivido o tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta de la atención que el prestaba a sus movimientos, por alguna razón la duda le dio un sentimiento que la hizo verse tan radiante como hace mucho no se veía.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Una lechuza llego ese día mientras Hermione repasaba una lista con los objetos que había seleccionado hasta ahora, a su lado Draco desenrollaba el pergamino en tanto despedía al hermoso animal. Al ver que el leía el mensaje con fijeza se preguntó si el mensaje era realmente para él.

—¿El mensaje es…? –la casta callo al ver la mirada gris mirándola con fijeza.

—Es para mí, es de Astoria.

La castaña se mordió el labio, ¿Aún se escribía con su ex mujer? Ella y Ron tras el divorcio ni si quiera se dirigían la mirada, Ron era tan infantil que incluso había llegado a ignorar sus mensajes de trabajo en el ministerio, realmente no habían terminado bien. Malfoy en cambio, se lo imaginaba perfectamente llevando un divorcio cordial, ¿Tal vez se reconciliaría con Astoria? La idea le provoco un profundo disgusto. Conforme el parecía avanzar la lectura ella cada vez reconocía aún más las señales de celos que surgían en ella.

—Parece que no seremos los únicos viviendo aquí Hermione –él no dejo de percibir como la mirada castaña se apartaba—. Parece que Scorpius no se ha llevado bien con el novio de su madre y mañana mismo llegará, te agradara m hijo. Lo sé.

—¡Oh sí! Tú hijo, le conozco de vista, parece agradable.

—Muy diferente a como era yo a su edad, lo sé –el rubio hizo una bola con el pergamino y la arrojó lejos.

Hermione lo miro un largo momento, realmente el ya no era ese chico odioso que la molesto un día, había madurado y se había convertido en un hombre. Uno que la atraía más de lo recomendado, a riesgo de muchas cosas, de muchas ideas y más importante aún, a riesgo de un rechazo, se acercó hasta presionar sus labios con los del rubio, apenas unos segundos, rápidamente se separó esperando una reacción de desprecio o disgusto.

—Siempre eres de armas tomar Granger.

—Yo, te acabo de besar y…

—Y no entiendo por qué has parado, bésame más o seré yo quien vaya a por ti.

La castaña sonrió, le gustaba ese tipo.

—¿Y a que esperas Malfoy?

El rubio se adelantó e ignorando las miradas curiosas de los cuadros tomo a la castaña por el cuello y la beso con tal ahínco que el cuadro que había estado agitando antes no pudo menos que mirarlo asombrado.

—Si alguien se entera –dijo Hermione una vez que se separaron para tomar aire—. Seguro que será un escándalo.

—No me importa, ya había escrito a Scorpius diciéndole que es mi turno para que conozca a mi pareja. Otra razón para que llegue mañana, te eche el ojo desde el día que te vi parada frente a mi puerta mirándome furiosa, pensé que tendría que pasar otras tres semanas hasta que te dieras cuenta que he madurado y que me gustas suficiente para enfrentarme a Potter, Weasley, Krum o mi padre e incluso al ministerio, ¿Te importaría ser mi novia por algo más que el cinco por ciento restante?

Ella lo beso de nuevo, realmente la chica estudiosa había cambiado y estaba decidida a ir por lo que quería. Y lo que quería era al rubio Malfoy.

—¿Puedes besarme más Draco? Cuando lo haces me olvido de todas las razones para decirte que no.

**FIN**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Gracias por comentar =)


End file.
